


Bulbus Glandis

by theonewiththeeyebrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeeyebrows/pseuds/theonewiththeeyebrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vearth "[wanted] a fic in which Derek accidentally knots Stiles but doesn’t know what that is because it has never happened before and then he freaks out and asks Dr. Deaton for help who explains it to him while Derek is all embarrassed and feeling awkward?"</p><p>There is no explicit sex, but there's talk about knotting and wolf sex. So yeah. Read at your own discretion. All the info about wolves and knotting comes from http://runningwiththewolves.org/home.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulbus Glandis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vearth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearth/gifts).



“What do you want, Derek?” Dr. Deaton asks from where he’s standing over Mrs. Mulrooney’s sedated dog. “Spit it out, I’d rather you not be hovering over my shoulder while I neuter Dodger here.” 

“So, um... You know how dogs take a while to separate after they…” Derek waves his hands in a complicated movement that has Dr. Deaton raising an eyebrow. 

“Copulate?” Derek’s face flushes and it makes Dr. Deaton turn around to hide the amusement on his face, pretending to get something from his herb shelf. “What about it?"

"Um. Does it... err... can you tell me about it?" Dr. Deaton can hear Derek shuffle on his feet.

"Do you want to know from the stand point of a dog or of a werewolf?" He chuckles when Derek blanches, but continues without waiting for his reply. "Well, for regular wolves, the male's erection occurs after penetration, rather then before, unlike humans where the penis is erect before penetration. Toward the base of the penis is the bulbus glandis, which is colloquially also called the knot."

"The wh-what?" Derek pales.

"The bulbus glandis- the knot. It swells and ties the male and female together during copulation, and prevents the mating pair from parting until after insemination has taken place." He figures that this is the information that Derek needs, but he can help the need to continue as Derek turns paler at every detail. "Once coitus is achieved, the female's vaginal sphincter muscles tighten around the male's bulbus glandis to hold it in place as triggers ejaculation by pulling forward. For the first minute or so, the male deposits only clear semen until orgasm is achieved, after that a cloudy, somewhat thicker, sperm is ejaculated for about a half a minute or so. After insemination however, the semen returns to a clear state, but continues to pump forth until the end of the tie, which can last over half an hour. Is that what you wanted to know?" 

Derek groans, he looks ill and Dr. Deaton takes pity on him and hands him a chair and a piece of the candied ginger he loves so much. "Is there a reason you came to me for information on 'knotting'? Is there a woman I should be informing about an impending litter of pups?" Derek coughs, bright red and mumbles something that he almost misses "What was that?"

Derek clears his throat and croaks, "Stiles."

Dr. Deaton lets out a whoop of joy. "of course, Stiles!"

"He isn't going to get pregnant is he? I mean, it was only the one time. Not that I want it to be the only time, but it scared both of us. It's never happened before. And I just, I could have really hurt him. He's too young to be having kids. And I-" He cuts off when Dr. Deaton starts laughing. "What?"

"I think that's the most I've heard you say in one go. I guess he's rubbing off on you, not a bad look, I must say. But, no, don't worry. Stiles is not pregnant, or he shouldn't be in any case. For werewolves, much like wolves, mating is a 'coming of age' experience. It also only happens once in their lifetimes. For werewolves, however, knotting is not just a method for procreating, but also a part of a process often referred to as 'claiming'. 'Claiming' is like a proposal for marriage. That is not to say that you'll never knot again, but it become easier to control, or so I've been told, after the mating ritual is completed. Female matings are much more ritualistic in terms of ceremony, but you needn't worry yourself about that. What you need to worry about is whether or not Stiles wants to be hitched to you too, and something tells me he does."

Derek smiles hesitantly at Dr. Deaton. "Now go. I still have a neutering to complete, and if you stick around here, I'll be tempted to neuter you." Derek blanches at that, but takes his cue to leave.

"Well, Ellie, I guess I didn't let you down completely. The boy has his mate." Dr. Deaton says out loud, knowing that the only person listening was he, himself.


End file.
